A Painful Reunion
Back to 2011 Logs Nitrogear Bytaboom Nitrogear picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Nitrogear rolls a 12! Nitrogear is here in the science facilities. He's completely engrossed in his current work in trying to find SOME sort of antidote or solution for the bad nanos. Of course Nitrogear tried radiation first - but considering that the origin of the nanos WAS the Rad Zone, the nanos have proven resistant to the treatment. But due to a combination of his perseverance, Starscream's database and latest 'nano reprogramming' entries, and cross-referencing, he's got a good, solid lead he's working. Coming in from a scout mission, Bytaboom shakes of the dust and snorts. Having already been checked by a medic, she was cleared to enter the science facilities. She was about to head to the tech lab to work on a weapon, when she spots Nitrogear and stops in her tracks. She clears her vocals. Though Bytaboom's vocal-clearing action was loud-and clear, Nitrogear doesn't look up from his microscope. "Hmmm.." Nitrogear ponders, looking over at his computer monitor and comparing notes. He proceeds to mix some various chemicals into a small dose of Energon, testing it to see if there are any results. Getting into a pouncing mode, Bytaboom watches Nitrogear for a moment. She then literally runs and pounces on him, being careful not to damage or knock over any equipment or chemicals. "That ought to get your attention.." she replies. Nitrogear picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Nitrogear rolls a 2! Nitrogear picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Nitrogear rolls a 4! Nitrogear picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Bytaboom is VERY lucky that Nitrogear isn't handling any infectious Mech fluid right now, because that pounce sends the open chemical that is in Nitrogear's hand FLYING! Unluckily for the duo, the chemical that Nitrogear happened to be handling was stuff you wouldn't want to get on you. To protect Bytaboom from splash damage, Nitrogear attempts to make a defensive posture around her. Nitrogear picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Nitrogear rolls a 6! Bytaboom blinks her optics and gives a small wince. Luckily none of the chemical splashed onto her. She sits back on her haunches, replying sweetly "Sorry about that. Was trying to get your attention..." ...Instead, all the chemical splashes on Nitrogear's back. He grits his dental plates together and clenches his fists.. whatever got on him is SIZZLING.. and it appears Nitrogear is in a lot of pain. "Could... have... done... it.. differently." Nitrogear manages to grimace out, continuing to stand in position with his fists up and clenched. That is not what Nitrogear wanted to hear. Bytaboom .. walking out on him. And all Nitrogear can do now is suffer through the chemical burn pains that plague his back armor. Instead of opening his mouth and saying something stupid, he vents and clenches his fists tighter, obviously in pain and not out of anger. Bytaboom comes back after a moment and lets out a sigh. She pads over to Nitrogear and sits next to his leg. She gently rubs her head against it, "I'm sorry. I'm not angry at you. More angry at myself. But you really should head to the med bay.. or I think I still have some salve..." Nitrogear smiles as Bytaboom rubs her head against his leg. It's been a while since he's felt her metallic feline form against his. But even that distraction brings only a moment's reprise from the hissing of the chemicals. "That will do.. quickly!" Nitrogear exclaims, waiting for the healing salve. "Return in a moment!" she exclaims as she rushes off to the tech lab. A moment later Bytaboom returns with the salve. She nudges Nitrogear gently, "'Ot eh 'alv." Of course she'd have the jar in her mouth. Nitrogear shakes his head.. it appears the chemicals have eaten through the outer layer of Nitrogear's armor. "....." Nothing is heard from Nitrogear's vocalizer as he remains clutched, trying to hold on for a bit longer. It appears Nitrogear is incapable from applying the salve himself. Dropping the jar gently, Bytaboom reaches in with one paw and starts to apply the salve to Nitrogear's back. She replies, "There is no way I am applying this with my tongue. Bleh.." She continues to apply it and after a few moments, she sits back, observing. "That should do it." Nitrogear vents with relief as the salve begins to work. His shoulders finally relax, along with arms, facial features, and legs. "Ahhh...." Nitrogear says, then, with a laugh, Nitrogear replies, "Didn't expect you to do that, silly. Feel better now, will have to go get my armor replaced shortly." "Yes you will." She glances at Nitrogear and then glances away, a reddish tinge hinting her facial features. "I.. uh.. I missed you.." Bytaboom replies. Nitrogear smiles broadly, "I missed you too." Nitrogear reaches down and pets the top of your head gently. "This would have been a much better way to get my attention, rubbing against my leg like this." Nitrogear keeps smiling, enjoying the attention. A purr passes through Bytaboom's vocals. She stretches and then licks Nitrogear's hand. Tilting her head she says "You haven't seen my other form yet, have you?" Nitrogear tilts his head and smiles as Bytaboom licks his hand. "Uhm... Don't think so." Nitrogear thinks aloud. Then, in an unexpected move, Nitrogear sits down on the floor and snugs your panther form with a smile, "This one is just fine." Bytaboom chuckles and rubs against Nitrogear. Letting out a sigh, she says "I'm sorry I haven't been around a lot. I'm a scout after all. So I'm usually the one sent out." She mumbles, "And I need a break.." Nitrogear idly rubs the top of your head with his hand, "Yeah. It's not enough to say that I missed you, Comrade. So what about that other form you were talking about?" Nitrogear looks over to you with a smile, expecting to see it. Laughing, Bytaboom backs up slightly, "Hang on a moment..." She begins to transform. Bytaboom jumps high into the air, doing a somersault and then lands in her robot form. Remaining seated, Nitrogear looks up at his femme with a smile. He just looks, idly relaxing against a nearby support. "So what did you have in mind for your break, Comrade? Want to hit the wash?" "Oh. Yeah." Nitrogear remarks idly. He was quietly hoping to join Bytaboom at the wash racks, but looks like that will have to wait. "Care to walk with me? Perhaps Comrade Shred is on duty. She'll likely scald me for not taking better precautions." "Unless you wanted to wash first?" Bytaboom says as she stands up straight. She tilts her head around and points out, "You've got a smudge on your aft.." She chuckles softly. Nitrogear smiles. He likes that idea A LOT more than sitting in some stuffy medical bay and getting lectured. That can wait until he gets cleaned up.. and that wash could do some good for getting all the chemical and salve out of the armor before he sees the medic. Nitrogear stands up and says, "Sounds good. Lead the way." Bytaboom leads the way out of the science facilities. She goes into deep thought after rounding the corner. Nitrogear just follows along, not really thinking about anything. Bytaboom stops for a moment. She turns her head and lightly kisses Nitrogear on the cheek. She then continues on. Nitrogear raises his hand to his face, placing his palm over where Bytaboom kissed. He smiles, following her along happily. Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Bytaboom's LogsCategory:Nitrogear's Logs